darienee_richardson_and_her_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle's High School Course Descriptions
Freshman Year Year-long Courses Biology This class focuses on life science aspects such as organic chemistry, cells, genetics, anatomy and physiology, ecology and evolution. Algebra I This class focuses on basic through intermediate algebra topics such as linear and quadratic equations, linear inequalities, radicals, powers and roots, polynomials and systems of linear equations. It is crucial to bring a graphing calculator to this class. Chinese I This class helps students learn basic Chinese reading, writing, speaking and calligraphy skills. Conversational skills are stressed in this class as well. Concert Orchestra This class helps students learn string ensemble techniques and requires concert performance and review. PE I This course helps students saty fit in school and out. Topics include Personal Fitness, Sports, CPR, AED, Rock Climbing and Adventure Education. Literature and Composition Studies This class helps students learn how to analyze adult literary works through reading and writing. Global Geography This class helps students learn about the world's geography through lecture and project-based learning. Topics include human rights, genocide, terrorism, disease, deforestation and more. Sophomore Year Year-long Courses Chemistry This science class deals with chemical principles and processes. Topics include physical and chemical changes, matter, compounds, mixtures, oxidation, reduction, the periodic table of elements and electrochemistry. Geometry This math class deals with shapes, lines, angles and solids. Such topics are the real number system, lines, angles, geometric inequalities and proofs, triangles, quadrilaterals, polygons, circles, perimeter and area and surface area and volume. A compass, protractor and graphing calculator are all essentials in this class. American Literature and Composition This class helps students learn how to analyze US original literary works from authors such as Fitzgerald, Cisneros, Hemingway and Miller. Chinese II This class expands on the topics covered in Chinese I and furthers students' Chinese language study with more advanced skills and vocabulary building. Symphonic Orchestra This course expands on what is learned in Concert Orchestra and still requires concert participation. Semester-long Courses Health This class teaches students healthy living habits such as Suicide Prevention, Resistance to Drug Abuse, Nutritional Eating and more. Driver's Education Classroom Phase This is the required portion of Driver's Ed. as it teaches the rules of the road to both drivers and pedestrians. Behind-the-Wheel Phase This is the optional poriton of the Driver's Ed program which needs to be taken seriously by those who take it. PE II This class helps students stay fit through Fitness Consumerism, Social Dance and Swimming. Notetaking and Study Skills This class teaches students how to study responsibly and keep on studying responsibly. A workbook fee is required for this class. Junior Year Year-long Courses Algebra II/Trigonometry This class deals with advanced algebra topics such as Synthetic Polynomial Division, Logarithms and Complex Numbers and trigonometry topics such as Secants, Trig Equations and Functions Trigonometric Identities and Graphs of Trigonometric Equations and Inequalities. A graphing calculator will be required for this class. US History This class talks about historical impacts on our country over the years. Such impacts are the Great Depression, the Civil War, the 19th Amendment and World Wars I and II. Physics This science class taks about the aspects of motion and forces. Such topics include force, momentum, electricity, magnetism and gravity. Physics is only for responsible students and requires proficient use of Algebra I and Geometry skills. PE III This class helps students choose what to take to fulfill their junior PE requirement. Topics include Basketball, Baseball, Powerlifting, Tennis, Swimming and Scuba Diving. Chinese III This class deals with more advanced Conversational Chinese skills, vocabulary, reading, calligraphy and culture. Semester-long Courses British Literature and Composition I This class deals with British literary works from Ancient Times to the Baroque Period. British Literature and Composition II This class is British Ltierature and Compostion I continuation from the Victorian Period to the Contemporary Period. Senior Year Year-long Courses Calculus This class is highly advanced and emphasizes some college level math. Topics include derivatives, integrals, limits, polynomial, logarithmic and trigonometric functions. A graphing calculator is required as well. Chinese IV This is the most advanced Chinese class that is taken in high school and as such, gives students a feel of what to expect in college level Chinese courses. PE IV This class expands on what can be chosen in PE III and allows students to get a feel of what comes up in college level PE. Semester-long Courses Poetry and Composition This class teaches students how to read, analyze and write all kinds of poems. Poems are eligible for publication once finished. Film Studies This course teaches students how to review and analyze films as literature. American Government This class helps students learn about American politics. Topics covered include Local, State and Federal positions and laws, the Three American Government Branches, Crime and Punishment and Homeland Security. Consumer Economics This money management class teaches students about taxes, housing, the Federal Reserve System, bills, insurance, banking and more. Psychology This class teaches students about the way people behave and sometimes involves a Kid-to-Kid program. Astronomy This class teaches students about galaxies, stars, constellations and their mythologies. Category:School Schedules Category:Kyle's Belongings Category:Kyle's Responsibilities Category:Vital Possessions Category:Items Category:Schedules Category:High School Schedules Category:Course Descriptions Category:Personal Possessions Category:School Responsibilities